


A Rose Necklace

by abbey_at_ilvermorny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbey_at_ilvermorny/pseuds/abbey_at_ilvermorny
Summary: Queenie and Vinda share a moment





	A Rose Necklace

Queenie stood in front of a full length mirror watching herself for a moment. She wore a black dress with matching black heels, her gold hair falling onto her shoulders. The look came straight out of her new wardrobe inside Nurmengard castle. Queenie loved her new wardrobe, including the outfit she wore right this very moment. But although it was beautiful, there was something missing.

Queenie thought back to her gold heart locket with a picture of her sister inside which would work, but since she had arrived at the castle it was nowhere to be seen. Queenie suspected that was not a coincidence, but decided not to question it. She loved the locket, and the gold would more than certainly complete her look.

As Queenie was longing for the locket and the person on the picture inside, she heard the sound of heels clipping against the marble floor. The shadow approached and Queenie made out just who it was. 

Vinda Rosier walked into view until she also stood in the full length mirror, her hand behind her back. "Bonjour." Vinda said softly. Queenie didn't move an inch, but she looked at the woman in the mirror. Vinda looked as she normally did, her black hair was neatly tied back, her rosy lips formed into a slight smile, and her vibrant green eyes looking into the mirror at Queenie.

"You look magnifique." Vinda said, inching closer to Queenie. "Black looks excellent on you." 

"Really?" Queenie asked. "I'm not sure. I usually know how to pull off pink." 

"You look extravagant wearing anything, but there is something missing." Vinda said echoing what Queenie was thinking earlier. Queenie couldn't quite hear what Vinda was thinking. Well, she could, but it was mostly in French. Queenie actually didn't mind this though, she enjoyed talking to someone without always hearing an echo of what they were thinking.

"I've been thinkin' the same thing." Queenie said. "Mhm. I think I have just what you need." Vinda said with a smile. Vinda brought her hand out from behind her back, and held her hand in front of Queenie. In it was a gold necklace. It had a shiny chain with a rose pendant. "Oh dear." Queenie breathed. "It's gorgeous."

"It's for you." Vinda brushed her other hand against Queenie's neck, sending chills down her spine, Queenie couldn't help a smile creeping onto her face. Vinda reached her arm past Queenie's shoulder until it was just in front of her collarbone, enough so Vinda could reach the other side of the necklace. Queenie felt as Vinda's hand pulled to the back of Queenie's neck, her soft hands caressing her skin. 

Vinda moved her fingers delicately as she clasped the necklace. "Do you like it ?" Vinda brushed Queenie skin as she put her hand down. "What's the rose for?" Queenie asked as she examined the delicacy of the rose pendant. 

"It's my family symbol." Vinda explained. "It tradition for every Rosier to always wear a rose. I have worn the rose you bear often before."

"What are you wearin’ now?" Queenie curiously asked. Vinda brought her hand in front of Queenie to show her. "Don't be afraid to touch." Vinda said. Queenie took Vinda's hand, and felt Vinda's soft fingers against hers, and she held her breath for a moment. Queenie looked to see on her middle finger was a gold ring beautifully weaved into a rose. 

Much to Queenie's disappointment Vinda put her hand back down. Queenie took in her now perfected look, especially with the woman standing next to her. "You always look beautiful, but you look perfect now." Vinda said, grabbing Queenie's hand and turning her around so that they were face to face.

Queenie was now staring right into Vinda's vibrant green eyes. They were very close to each other, and it felt like the room was ripped away and they were the only things there. "Magnifique." was all Vinda said as Queenie watched her rosy lips. Vinda brushed her hand against Queenie's cheek, and Queenie quickly found herself leaning in closer and closer. 

"Goldstein! Rosier!" They both heard a male voice say gruffly and they both jumped. Vinda spun on her heel looking behind her shoulder at man that the voice belonged to. "Abernathy." Queenie said tensely. "We have an unexpected meeting with him." Abernathy said, and then he lingered rather than letting them be for another moment. "Mauvais timing." Vinda muttered under her breath in an annoyed tone. 

Vinda turned to Queenie and smiled, although she didn't hide her lingering annoyance with Abernathy. "Come cherie." Vinda held out her arm. Queenie took it without hesitation, and they walked together to the meeting.

Queenie couldn't help but think about the next time they would get to be alone together. The thought put a grin upon Queenie's face, and there was not a doubt that Vinda was thinking the same, as she also had the same grin upon her face.


End file.
